Psycho Kid Kills Father
Psycho Kid Kills Father is the forty-ninth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube Channel on June 6, 2016. Plot Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. films upstairs in Jesse Ridgway's room. Jeffrey is confused, and questions Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. on why he took Jesse's things. Jeffrey Sr. responds by saying he put in storage because Jesse 'disrespected him'. Jeffrey Jr. then asks where Jesse is, Jeffrey Sr. tells him he is in the basement. Jeffrey Jr. heads to the basement, finding Jesse in the former fan mail room, filming. He questions Jesse about the writing on the wall. Jesse pulls out a gun, to Jeffrey's surprise. Jesse then comes upstairs to confront his father and points the gun at him. He then asks his father where he put the money. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. says that the money is gone but he then tells Jesse the combination to the safe regardless. Jesse asks Jeffrey Sr. if there's any last words he wants to tell him before he leaves the house for good, to which Jeffrey replies: "I've shouldn't shown you these Video Games.". Angered, Jesse shoots him in the chest, fatally wounding him. Jesse retrieves the money from the safe where he also sees a picture of the happy Ridgway family together. After returning upstairs, Jeffrey Jr. tells Jesse he has five minutes before he will call the police on him, with an unresponsive, and presumably deceased Jeff Sr. in the background. Jesse then leaves the gun at the scene of the murder and escapes with his Dad's Truck. While Jesse is backing up the truck, The video cuts to a clip where Jeff Sr.'s body is lying on the ground with blood on his chest. The video ends with Jesse getting in Jeffrey Sr.'s Truck with the money, revealed to be only two bundles of cash. He screams in frustration as the screen blacks out. Characters * Jesse Ridgway * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Victims Reception Reception to be added on after 48 hours from release. Trivia * Curiously enough, Jeff Sr. "died" the same way he did in ''DISNEY SONGS IN REAL LIFE'', being shot in the chest. ** Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. was "shot" while wearing a white shirt, just as he was in [http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/DISNEY_SONGS_IN_REAL_LIFE DISNEY SONGS IN REAL LIFE].'' ** Jesse left the firearm he used to kill his father at the scene of the murder, just as he did in [http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/DISNEY_SONGS_IN_REAL_LIFE ''DISNEY SONGS IN REAL LIFE]. * This is the first Psycho Video filmed by Jeffrey Jr. since Psycho Dad Buries Video Games, uploaded nearly a year before. * This is the only Psycho video where someone is "killed". *A majority of Jesse's money missing was foreseen by Corn in ''MOMENT OF PEACE & SILENCE'' due to the fact that Jeffrey Sr. somehow had enough money to go on vacation and install a gate. * This video might possibly make the final appearances of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., though, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. may still appear on his own channel, though this is unlikely, considering that the series is staged. * This video gained a lot of views within it's upload, currently having 2 million views within 17 hours of its upload time. Category:Psycho Videos